1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method for fabricating the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel and a method for fabricating the OLED display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Electroluminescent (EL) device employing organic luminescent materials exhibit fast response time and wide viewing angles, and thus display industries are devoted to developing techniques related the EL devices. For display apparatuses, when the organic luminescent materials are used as light-emitting materials, the displays may exhibit fast response rates, wide viewing angles without needing to use backlight modules.
When the organic luminescent materials are applied to consumer electronics products, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart phones, the consumer electronics products may have the advantages of low power consumption, high brightness, and thinness and lightweight design. A representative example using an organic luminescent material is an OLED. In general, an OLED includes a transparent anode, a metal cathode and an organic thin film formed between the transparent anode and the metal cathode. The organic thin film contains a luminescent material which can emit light when an external voltage is applied.
However, an OLED display panel has very high manufacturing cost, and shorter operation life than a general liquid crystal panel. Hence, there is a need to provide a novel display panel and a method for fabricating the display panel to lower the manufacturing cost of the OLED display panel or prolong the operation life of the OLED display panel.